Things They Never Knew!
by Terragirl1.1
Summary: Terra didn't leave because of her powers the first time. She left to live in her hometown Dallas, Texas for a whole other reason. What happens when the Teen Titans come to Texas? Will they find Terra? How will BB react? Rated T maybe M later!
1. Chapter 1

**Things They Never Knew…**

Terra's POV:

Flashback:

"You Told Him?"

"I didn't!"

"You Promised! You lied to me! You lied!"

"Terra No! Wait!"

End Flashback…

I head toward my house after a long day of work. It's been 7 months since I had that fight with Beastboy.

Honestly it wasn't that big of a deal to me if he told his team about my problem or not. I was just looking for an excuse to leave. I couldn't stay I couldn't risk them discovering my real secret.

Now I live in Dallas, Texas in a two-bedroom condo about two blocks from my parent's house. The neighborhood I'm living in is a great place I'm on the edge of a big lake which my backyard backs onto. I live near shops and malls and just down the street is a big park great for families.

I work at a local pizza place, as bad as it sounds I get a pretty good pay each week I get about 800 dollars. I work from 8 to 4 each day and get more money because I am now the manager of the restaurant and get about 160 dollars a day which is great because I am now responsible for too much considering my age and its not just paying for my house and taxes etc.… There's a lot more to this story then that.

My house is almost brand new; it was made 3 years ago and is completely modern. When you walk in there is a hall closet to the right, a dining room to the left and in front of you is a big common room with very high ceilings and of to the left side of the common room is a very modern kitchen with dark wood cabinets, granite counter tops and stainless steel appliances, a big island in the middle with bar chairs. There were also big windows and double doors leading out to the deck and backyard. To the right of the common room was a two-piece bathroom and a hallway leading to two bedrooms and a full 4-piece bathroom. The master bedroom, my bedroom, had a walk in closet and room to fit a king size bed.

As I got to my house I smiled as I see my mother's car in the driveway. I walk up to the door and unlock it stepping into my house smiling. "I'm home!" I call out softly as I smile seeing my mother walk out of the bathroom. She smiles and comes over to give me a hug. "How was work?" she asked as she pulled away from me.

I sigh, "It's work nothing much else to say. How was your day?"

"It was good actually we went to the park and then to the little baby store across the street."

I smile at my mother and then scowled her "Mother please don't tell me you bought something again?"

"How can I not…." She hesitantly looked me in the eye "Honey I'm so proud of you. Your life was going down hill but instead of making it worst you fought against it and now your life is back on track. I can't describe how proud I am of you."

I smile as tears well up in my eyes "Oh mom you're making me all emotional!"

We hug and after getting her things together she showed me what she bought at the baby store and I smiled at it. It was an activity station….a baby blue activity station with bits of white here and there. It was one of those toys that you put the baby in the seat thing in the middle and it can spin around and had a lot of different things around it for the baby to play with.

I just scowl my mother and sigh, "Mother! How can you buy something like this!"

"Because sweetie he's my grandson and except for the clothes I bought for the baby shower I never really bought anything else for him. I want to spoil him with a grandma's love!"

"Mom… you just admitted you were old."

My mom laughed, "Well I got to go Spencer should be waking up from his nap any minute. Love you sweetie."

I smile, "Love you too mom and thanks for babysitting."

As my mother left I heard crying in the second bedroom of the house and smiled as I headed down the hall to get my baby boy.

A/N: Well that's it hope you liked it please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Things They Never Knew…**

10 Months Earlier Terra's POV:

My life has been going down hill ever since my birthday a few weeks ago. I have been hanging out with the wrong crowd… My parents kicked me out and I now live in a cheap gross hotel and I am working at a local Nick's Restaurant as a waitress.

I am currently at the restaurant and I was about to serve my last customer of the night when I saw who the customer was… not that I knew him but he was extremely good looking. I smile at him "Table for one sir?"

He smirks and nods "Yeah but I wouldn't mind a certain blonde waitress joining me"

I laugh, "Sorry buddy I'm not your date I'm just your waitress tonight"

He looks at me seriously "Really? Aw well would you like to join me to a movie Friday night?"

I smile, "Sure"

I bring him to his table and give him a menu and smile "I'll be back to take your order… and give you my number" I smirk as he smiles happily at me.

About a month later we were going steady and I found out he has powers too including making things pop out of mid air and making natural things not so natural such as making a spider the size of a human. I also found out that he was an actual villain, which didn't really help. One day just about a day before our month anniversary he raped me.

Two months later I found out I was pregnant and he wanted to kill the child so I ran away but he followed me. He popped a giant scorpion right behind me and started chasing me with it.

Off to the distance I saw a big T tower and smiled knowing everything is gonna turn around for me here. We were in a valley heading towards the titans tower. I saw the titans on top of one of the big walls of rock to the side of me. I smirk and lead the scorpion into a trap and throw a rock on top of it.

One Month Later…

I knew there wasn't much time before I start to show so I had to leave. I needed to find some kind of reason to leave.

Back to Present…

I smile as I feed Spencer a bottle of milk. I was about to put him down for the night when the doorbell rang. I sighed and headed over to the door and looked through the peephole. I smile and open it. My best friend from work was standing there smiling at me.

"Hey Vanessa! What are you doing here?"

She smiled, "Well I thought since its Friday and you have no work tomorrow we can have a movie night and make chocolate chip cookies."

"Oooh that does sound good! Just let me put Spencer to sleep and I'll be right back out. Come on in and lock the door please!"

Once I got Spencer to sleep I joined Vanessa in the kitchen and smiled as she took the ingredients for the cookies out of her bag. Vanessa looked up at me and then pointed to the new toy my mother bought for Spencer "So where'd you get that?"

I smile, "My mother got that today. I swear she is gonna spoil that baby so bad he's gonna think he's a little prince!"

She laughs, "Well it is her first grandson can you really blame her."

Once we got the cookies made we took them into the common room and set them on the coffee table. We sat on the couch and started to watch a scary movie about someone preying on young women who live alone.

Once the movie was over I invited Vanessa to stay the night and we fixed the couch for her to sleep on once we were done she turns to me "Terra… do you ever miss your old life?"

I smile, "Which one the bad-ass or the superhero?"

"Both."

"Well I don't regret either of them but I do miss the Teen Titans…. They were really great but I couldn't tell them about Spencer."

"Because of Beastboy?"

"Well yeah I just don't think it would turn out that great if I stayed and told them I was pregnant. I mean they fight crime I would just be putting Spencer and myself in trouble and I don't want that for Spencer… I mean I know I can protect us…I know they can protect us but for some reason this just seemed like the wiser choice at the time... and plus what would they say if they knew about my past?"

"I think they would understand I mean they ARE your friends right. And Beast boy cares about you too much to not understand. You should tell them."

"How can I tell them now? They're like in another state! It's too late they probably aren't even looking for me anymore!"

"Of course they are still looking for you! They love you like a sister and you know it! And guess what I saw on T.V this morning?"

"I'm afraid to ask…. but what?"

She smirks and lets out a giggle of excitement "They are coming here to investigate a 'super natural' crime that has the cops puzzled."

"Really? When?" I was nervous about this I really didn't want them finding me. If I was ever gonna see them again I wanted it to be me finding them NOT the other way around!

"They are coming by Monday. They might be here a while depending on how difficult the case is. And since they like pizza and your restaurant makes the best pizza in town, consider it fate that you see them on Monday!"

"What if I just don't show my face while they are there."

She laughed, "Okay we BOTH know that's impossible considering some of the employees are newbies or just complete idiots!. …Well except for me" She smiled innocently and I just laughed.

Once we were done talking I went into my room to get ready for bed. I lay down and started to think about what will come on Monday and suddenly I never wanted the weekend to end.

A/N: That's it hope you liked it PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Things They Never Knew….**

Terra's POV:

The weekend went by faster then I wanted it too. I went shopping on Saturday with Vanessa. We bought ourselves new outfits and Vanessa against my will bought Spencer a little teddy bear and a little vest suit.

Sunday Spencer and I spent the day at my parent's house. My mother insisted upon us staying for supper and my father could not keep his hands off of Spencer. Whenever I come over with Spencer my father turns in one cooing mess like he's a whole new person, and honestly I love this side of him. Just like Vanessa my parents tried to convince me to confront the titans. And at that moment when they told me to confront them I felt like the whole world was against me.

This morning I woke up not looking forward to the day thought about calling in sick but I knew that would not work or help me in ANY way. I got up got dressed and went into Spencer's room to find him sitting up in bed looking up at me with cute big wide eyes. I smile and bring him into the kitchen to get both of us our breakfast. Once I was done feeding Spencer and had my own the doorbell rang I opened it to find my mother.

I smile, "Oh hey mom, Spencer already had his breakfast and he's in his playpen right now. I'll be one my way in ten minutes I just have to brush my hair and teeth and wash my face."

"Okay honey."

Once I was ready I kissed Spencer goodbye and gave my mother a hug. My mother smiled at me "oh and Terra honey if you seen your friends confront them. They'll understand"

"Yeah sure mom"

Once I got to the restaurant I went straight to my office. The day was going pretty well until noon, the whole restaurant buzzed when you guessed it the Teen Titans came in and that's when I knew that the world officially hated me. And that's when the whole restaurant decided it needed help from their manager.

The first few times the teen titans didn't notice me when I came in but then one of the newbies broke the slushy machine. Everyone in the room was looking his way. I tried to get Vanessa to help but she refused so I had to go help him. But when I got there it was too late the machine explodes all over the both of us and he looked nervously at me "Sorry boss!"

I sigh, "Your on toilet duty for the rest of the month… Now clean this up please." I turn to go to my office but somebody had me by the shoulder and before I could turn around to see whom it was he spoke and I instantly knew it was Beastboy "Terra? Is that you?"

Beastboy's POV:

I just got to Dallas, Texas with the team and we decided to ask around to see where are the best places to eat. We were told that there was a restaurant that made the best pizza in Texas not too far from our hotel so we decided to go there. When we arrived everyone was ecstatic to meet us we got a table and ordered our food while talking about this new case.

Robin looked at the table then back up at us "The police around here have been experiencing things that have been turned in giants or strange things popping out of nowhere. The robberies include people on the street, houses and banks. No one has seen the actually culprit and have no idea what he is ACTUALLY capable of. All of this started a couple of months ago."

As he finished his little speech a commotion began at the front back near the kitchen. Apparently one of the employees broke the slushy machine. We all looked over and I notice someone walking up to him. It was Terra! Terra was here! I had to talk to her I got up and watched as the machine exploded all over the both of them. I was shocked to here him call her boss but at the moment I didn't care before she was about to leave I put my hand on her shoulder. "Terra? Is that you?"

At first she didn't answer but then she spoke "You have the wrong girl, I'm sorry sir but I have work to do please go back to your table."

I sighed as she walked away and knew what I had to do. I had to follow her I knew she was hiding something I just had to figure out what it was and then we can go back to the way it was. That's why when we were done the titans went back to their hotel rooms while I staid on the roof of the restaurant waiting for Terra to leave.

Terra's POV:

I head back to my office after lying to Beastboy. I knew I shouldn't have lied but what else could I do? I wasn't ready to tell them and I don't think I ever will be.

Once my shift was over I got my things together and said goodbye to Vanessa as I left. As I was getting home I smiled knowing my mother and baby was waiting for me inside. I walk into the door and smile as my mother met me at the door. She handed over Spencer and got her stuff together and was out faster then usual. I thought she was just late for something or was just tired or something so I didn't think about it too much.

I went into the kitchen with Spencer to start making supper when there was a knock on the door. I sigh and head over to the door with Spencer still in my arms and without checking I opened the door.

I was shocked to see Beastboy standing there, "Beastboy!" I gasped shocked then only giving him time to lift his hand I slammed the door in his face.

A/N: That's it I hope you enjoyed it! I will be updating again tomorrow. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Things They Never Knew!

Terra's POV:

I leaned against the door my heart racing '_OMG what is he doing here! How did he find me?' _I stand up and look through the peephole to see Beastboy standing there shocked. I try to ignore his knocking and yelling and walk back into the living room hoping he will go away. Boy was I wrong.

Beastboy's POV:

I stand shocked staring at the recently slammed door in my face and sigh. I start to knock again calling out to Terra. Knowing she won't answer I start to think about a different approach without completely trespassing into her home. I walk around the house looking in windows to find her. I saw a baby's bedroom '_strange_', a master sweet, and a bathroom. Then I am in the back yard and there are big windows that I can easily see into. I try to keep a low profile and hide behind a wall and casually looking in every few seconds. I realize that Terra was watching T.V, feeding a baby in her lap. '_Who is that baby? And why does Terra have him? Is she babysitting?'_ I decide to head back to the front and knock again hoping she will actually let me in this time. It took about 10 minutes before she answered this time she did not have the baby with her.

Terra's POV:

I start to hear knocking at the door again and sigh as I bring Spencer to his crib. I slowly walk over to the door and open it hoping it wasn't Beastboy sadly fate was not on my side today. I look at Beastboy as he says, "You owe me an explanation."

With The Titans…

Robin sighs frustrated "Where is Beastboy he should be back by now! We have to start with our mission here or we'll be here longer then needed and there will be more robberies!"

Cyborg comes into the hotel room from the bathroom and smirks "I think he was interested in the boss at the restaurant he is probably trying to woo her right now"

"But didn't he say that it was someone we all know?"

"Yeah I wonder who it was?"

Terra's POV:

After one long explanation of my life I looked up to see Beastboy's shocked expression and suddenly felt like fainting because of how nervous I was. I give him a little smile and get up.

"And that's why I left and this is why I didn't want to tell you"

He shakes himself out of his shocked state and looked at me confused "What do you mean by that? Why didn't you want me to know?"

I sigh and turn back to him "Well because I didn't want you angry at me and I thought you would never be able to accept me knowing I had a baby from someone else."

"Terra you should know me better then that. You know I would never hurt you like that and you know what I don't care if the baby is someone else's I'm just glad your okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah…Of course"

We hug and then he smiles at me "So when can I see him?"

I laugh "He's asleep right now but he's a pretty deep sleeper if you want to go in and take a look."

He nods and we both quietly walk in Spencer's room. I smile to Beastboy as he stares at Spencer amazed then looks at me and whispers, "About that ex-boyfriend guy… I think he is the one we are here for."

The Next Day… (Terra's POV)

I wake up to silence '_Strange Spencer should be up by now?' _ I decide to get up to see what was going on and walk into the hallway to see Spencer's door opened and suddenly I panic I look into his room and see him not in his crib. I run out into the living area panicking, hoping to see my mother there but was happily surprised to see Beastboy holding a confused but happy Spencer in his arms looking through the kitchen cupboards. I hear Beastboy who still hasn't noticed me say, "Now where does your mommy keep the bottles huh little guy?"

I smile "They are in the cupboard beside the fridge" I hear myself say as he quickly turns around and smiles.

Beastboy's POV:

"Thanks" I say after I get over my shock. I head over to the cupboard and get a bottle for Spencer and Terra gets the milk.

Terra looks at me and smiles, "You know; you don't have to do this. He is my son after all."

I smile back at her and laugh, "Don't worry about it I want to help out. It's the least I can do since you let me stay here overnight. Spencer woke up so I thought since I was already up I could let you sleep and take care of him for you. By the way don't you have work today?"

"Yeah but Tuesday's I can go in later because the head of the company likes to see how the restaurant is without a manager… Anyway enough about me what about the Titans? They don't know you're here do they?"

Suddenly everything stops and I panic "Aw man I know I forgot something!"

I hear her laugh and I turn to see her handing me my communicator. I smile, "Thanks"

She smiles back at me and takes Spencer from my arms and starts to feed him. I turn on my communicator and as soon as I call Robin he is yelling at me on the other end. I laugh and hold up one hand to show defeat "Hey! Hey! I got a good reason to not show up last night I found someone who can help us a lot on our investigation here."

Robin looks at me skeptically "Really and who would that be?"

I turn the communicator towards Terra as she turns her back to me hiding Spencer. Robin looks at me shocked "Is that Terra?"

Suddenly the whole team shows up on screen and they are all shooting questions at Terra and I. The main one was where were we? And I looked at Terra for the okay to tell them. She nods and I tell them the address. Once I hang up Terra turns back to me smiling as she asks, "How do you think they'll take it?"

I smile "It'll be fine Terra they are your friends after all right?"

A/N: Well that's it hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!


End file.
